Majestic Eyes
by Blue Flamed Cheetah
Summary: AAMRN. Ash, Misty and Brock on on their way to Mahogany Town. While they were camping, they all made a bet about Misty going into the woods to get firewood, and if she sees bug Pokemon, she can't come running to Ash and Brock. What will happen?
1. Bug Dare

CHAPTER 1:  
  
NARR (me): We now join our friends, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu on their Johto Pokemon Journey. They are traveling to Mahogany Town where Ash may recieve his 6th badge at the Pokemon gym. They arrived by a beautiful, clear-blue lake and decided to set camp there.  
  
"Hey Mist. Go into the woods and bring back some wood for our fire tonight," said Brock while preparing their meal.  
  
"Ok," she replied, grabbing Togepi off the ground.  
  
Ash grinned."Are you sure you want to go in there alone? I bet ya there's bug Pokemon crawling everywhere."  
  
"Shutup, Ash! That's not going to scare me. And there might not even be any bug Pokemon around there," she said in fury.  
  
"C'mon Misty. Everytime we go through a forest, there's bug Pokemon,"Ash said matter-of-factly."I hope they crawl on your skin and bite you!" He laughed jokingly.  
  
Misty slapped Ash on the arm."Grow up. And for once I'm going to face my fears and try to get along with bug Pokemon."  
  
Ash, Brock, and Pikachu broke out in laughter.  
  
"Oh, brother Misty. You pratically dig a hole in the ground to get away from them. I'm so sure you can go in the forest and not get all freaked out when you see one,"Ash chuckled.  
  
"Pika-pik-pikchu-pika-chu-pikapi-pikachu-pika-chu" (Misty, you don't have to prove to Ash or Brock anything. You don't have to go in there)," said Pikachu.  
  
"I CAN TOO GO IN THERE WITHOUT GETTING FREAKED OUT! WATCH ME! AND I'M NOT TRYING TO PROVE ANYTHING TO ANYBODY!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Fine! Go in there, let's see," Ash said.  
  
"Wait. Let's make a bet. If you don't come outta there screaming 'cos of bug Pokemon are crawling around you..."Brock started out.  
  
"Then we can be your slaves for a month,"Ash finished up.  
  
"Nah, that's too old. Let's spice it up,"Misty complained.  
  
"Fine, if we win, you'll travel to Mahogany Town alone since you think you always know your way around, and then treat us for free meals," Ash grinned.  
  
"Pika-chu-chu-kapik-chu (AND be our slaves for one month)," smiled Pikachu.  
  
"Ok," said Misty."And if I win, you all have to go seperately to go to Mahogany Town and leave me with the map. And you have to treat me with free meals and be MY slaves for one month."  
  
"Misty, I'd fall over unconsious if you make it," Ash said flately.  
  
"Then drop over because I will make it,"Misty snapped.  
  
"Yeah right," Ash said.  
  
"I can too do it!" Misty squealed.  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Can not!"  
  
"Can too!"  
  
"Stop!" Brock yelled."Gawsh, why don't you all kiss for the bet, flirts." He smirked.  
  
"NO WAY!" Ash said. (YES WAY!)  
  
"I ain't having his lips touch me!" Misty cried. (Ok, so I do want Ash to kiss me, but they ain't gonna know that)  
  
"I was just kiddin' you all. Dang,"Brock giggled."Ok, the bet is on!"  
  
"Wait, you have to stay in those woods for half an hour,"Ash said.  
  
"FINE!" Misty cried.  
  
"FINE!" Ash replied.  
  
"Ok, go Misty," Brock laughed.  
  
"Can you take care of Togepi while I'm in there?" she looked at Brock.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
"Hey, how come you never ask me to watch after Togepi? It thinks I'm it's dad anyway!" Ash complained.  
  
"Because Brock takes better care of it," Misty laughed.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled in anger.  
  
"I'm just jokin'! Ok, then Ash, take care of her," Misty said.  
  
"Ok, I will," he held out his hands and Misty gave him Togepi.  
  
"Toge-toge-briiiiii!" Togepi cried happily.  
  
Ash smiled.  
  
"Be careful with it,"Misty told him.  
  
"I will, don't worry,"Ash said, getting annoyed.  
  
Misty smiled walking towards the forest. (This will be a piece of cake. I'm not scared of bugs like I used to be, I think.)  
  
She entered the shallow forest and looked around for fire-wood. She found a big pile of broken branches behind a tree so she walked over to it and sat down.  
  
(I might as well sit here until the time is up because there's nothin' else to do.)  
  
She looked at her watch and sighed.  
  
Not before long, a Caterpie, and two Weedle came along moving their way right in front of her.  
  
She made a face but then held her breath.  
  
Soon, the Caterpie and the two Weedles' were out of sight, without Misty making a sound or moving a muscle.  
  
She sighed.  
  
(YES! I did it! That wasn't so bad after all. Hmm, bug Pokemon might be cool.)  
  
Then she thought for a while and made a decision.  
  
(I know I shouldn't be treating any Pokemon any different and from now on I won't. I guess my friends back in Cerulean City were so grossed out by bug Pokemon...it just faded on me. But now that's changed.)  
  
She then grinned real wide.(I'm going to catch the next bug Pokemon I see. hehe. Can't wait to see the faces on them three.) 


	2. Fierce Stormy Night

DaRiNgWaRrIoR: I edited this chapter some since I submitted it to the Pokemon Tower. So here's ch.2! heeheee! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
"Hmm...Misty hasn't made a sound yet, and she hasn't came flyin' out of those woods. I wonder what's going on in there,"Ash wondered.  
  
"Chu-pika-pika-pi-chu-pika-kachu-pi-chu-pika-pik (She either hadn't spot any bug Pokemon or maybe she's gotten over her fear of 'em),"Pikachu said.  
  
"Her?! Get over her fear of bug Pokemon?! Yeah right!" Ash laughed.  
  
"Ka-pi-pika-pika-chu (Hey, I was just guessin'),"Pikachu replied.  
  
15 Min. Later.... Beep! Beep! Beep! Brock's watch went off."Well, I guess time's up. Misty made it," he said sadly, knowing they lost.  
  
Ash turned his body towards the woods and shouted,"HEY MISTY! TIME'S UP!" (Oh my gosh, I can't believe she did it.)  
  
Misty came out of the woods with the broken branches in her hands and put them down beside a tree stump and grinned.  
  
"I can't believe it, you made it," Brock said.  
  
"I have another surprise for you," she told them. She grabbed her PokeBall and a Spinarak came out.  
  
"Guys, meet my new Pokemon, Spinarak!" she said happily.  
  
Pikachu, Ash and Brock immediately had their mouths' open in an O shaped figure, nearly dropping to the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Brock and Ash said in unison.  
  
"Pikachu-pi-chu (What the...)?" Pikachu gasped.  
  
"You know, while I was in that forest, at first, I will admit,"Misty started."When I saw bug Pokemon and my heart started pounding. After seeing a few, I then realized bug Pokemon aren't so bad and I shouldn't treat any Pokemon any differently....believe me?" she finished with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But why did you get creeped out by them in the first place?" Ash asked raising an eybrow.  
  
"Not blaming anyone, but my friends over in Cerulean City were really creeped out by them, and so..it grew on me," she explained.  
  
"Wow..." Brock started.  
  
"I proved you all wrong and I won the bet. Hand over the map," Misty gave a teasing look.  
  
"I still can't believe it," Ash said, still in shock. (Man, she won't be able to hide behind me anymore like she used to.)  
  
"Well, believe,"Misty snapped.  
  
Then, a caterpie scurried across infront of her.  
  
She squealed in fear and jumped back a little. Ash and Brock raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Hehe, I'm not fully over my fear yet," she gave them a cheesy smile.  
  
They chuckled.  
  
"Well, I still won the bet so hand over the map," Misty held her hand out.  
  
"Hold on, can we take ONE look at the map before we go? It won't kill you," Brock asked.  
  
"I guess," she moaned.  
  
A moment later...  
  
"Ok you guys, good luck!" Misty held out her hand. Ash, Pikachu and Brock shook hands and they all walked off in different paths to Mahogany Town.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ "I think we're on the right track Togepi," Misty said proudly.  
  
"Toge-briiiii!" Togepi wailed.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ "Oh man!" Ash yelled."I think we're lost!"  
  
"PIKA-PIKA-CHU-PIKA-KAPI-KA-PIKA-PI-CHU (LOST?! YOU SAID YOU KNEW THE WAY!)" Pikachu griped at Ash, glaring at him.  
  
"Well, you know I'm always wrong about things," Ash made an excuse, throwing up his hands.  
  
Pikachu sighed."Pika-ka-chu-pika-pichu (Well, we might as well keep on going)."  
  
"Yeah," Ash hung his head down.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Hehe, I've got the map memorized in my head and it looks like I'm in the right track. Am I right Crobat?" Brock asked his friend, Crobat.  
  
"Cro-Cro-bat-Crobat (I can sense it)," Crobat replied, who was an expert on directions and finding things.  
  
"Hehe, then I can see my ladies, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny!" Brock wailed.  
  
"Crobat-cro(Oh brother)" Crobat rolled its eyes, it even knew the chances of Brock getting Nurse Joy nor Officer Jenny.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Misty saw a shadow appear over her and looked up. Dark, blackish-looking clouds formed up at the sky.  
  
"Uh-oh, Togepi. Looks like it's going to rain," Misty said wearily.  
  
"Toge," Togepi replied.  
  
They kept on walking, looking around for shelter. It started to rain lighty with light winds moving across the air.  
  
Soon, the minor storm became vicious. The winds were blowing hard, non-stop as if attacking something and the rain pounded on the ground. And it seemed to be getting totally dark everywhere.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Lightning scorched across the sky.  
  
"AAAAH!" Misty cried, for the storm was blowing her off course. She held on to Togepi tight.  
  
"TOGE-TOGE (MOMMY! HELP!)!!" Togepi was crying.  
  
"Don't worry Togepi, I'm here for you and I won't let go," Misty replied with assurance in her voice.  
  
They kept pushing their way through the fierce storm, but it got worse. The winds practically lifted Misty off of her feet.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Misty cried again. Then her back hit something real hard. She cried in pain. Misty had gotten slammed into a tree.  
  
"TOGE! TO-TOGE-BRRRIII (MOMMY! ARE YOU OK?)?" Togepi sobbered.  
  
"Yes honey, I'm alright," Misty smiled faintly.  
  
She walked, blindingly and still in pain, trying to fight off the outrageous storm. She never seen such. Then the wind picked her up and she flew across the air and then landed on her butt.  
  
"AAAAYEEE!" she screamed.  
  
"TOGEEEN (MOMMY!)" Togepi cried even hard now.  
  
"Don't worry Togepi, I'm ok! We'll be fine!" Misty yelled, for the thunder sounds grew louder.  
  
Misty kept searching for shelter. None in sight.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Misty growled. She hoped so much to get out of this terror. She looked even harder for shelter, for the sake of Togepi and her.  
  
The redhead spotted the small entrance of a cave in the distance in front of her.  
  
"Yes!" she cried.  
  
She pushed her way through, but then the winds picked her up again and she flew across the air landing midly on her head {mostly on her shoulders} and she blacked out. 


	3. Oh, no, lost again

Thanx ya all for the reviews! ^_^ Yes, I know I made some grammar and spelling mistakes, but it's ok. I hate english class anyway. -_- I changed that one mistake of Crobat and Golbat in the 2nd chapter (if you don't know what I'm talking about, read it). Umm, this chapter might not be as interesting, but it gets better. Did you all see the Pokemon episodes that comes on Sat. mornings now? It's called,"Who's that New Pokemon?" or something like that. It's totally different. Ash has new clothes, he has a new friend traveling w/ him (May), and Misty and Brock aren't traveling with him anymore...I hated that. I got mad 'cos Misty wasn't w/ Ash on that episode, just that girl May. I hope they put Misty back on the show (and Brock too, hehe)....well, anyways, enjoy chapter 3! ~DaRiNgWaRrIoR~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"AAAAH! PIKACHU! HOLD ON TIGHT!" Ash shouted. Of course, they were too fighting the storm.  
  
"PIKAPI-PIKA-CHU-PIKA-CHUPI-PI-KA-PI-PIKA-CHU (ASH, CAN'T YOU SEE ANY SHELTER, JUST ANY SHELTER FOR US TO STAY IN?)" Pikachu shouted over the storms noise, with a tense look on its face.  
  
Ash stood his ground sternly and looked around for a few seconds. He spotted a cave far in front of him.  
  
"I THINK I SEE A CAVE PIKACHU," he said, waking towards the small-looking cave from their distance.  
  
Just like Misty, the wind picked Ash & Pikachu up flying them a few feet off the ground, fast, and they landed on the ground in agony. But they both kept strong.  
  
"We gotta make it," Ash said sternly with a determined look on his face. He got up picked up Pikachu, then put him (I guess its a boy) in his denim jacket.  
  
Ash struggled to get to the cave, which the opening was getting bigger and bigger in sight.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Soon, Ash had made his way into the dark opening of the cave. Ash took off his cap, which was drenched, and rinsed it out. He and Pikachu shivered.  
  
They walked a little further more into the cave and saw that it was lighted dimly.  
  
"Huh? I wonder why this cave is lighted up. Maybe someone is in here,"Ash said."HELLO?"  
  
No answer.  
  
He called again."HELLO?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Hmmm..oh well," Ash said giving up.  
  
"Pikachu-pika-pika-pi-ka-chu (I'm sure glad we're out of that storm)," Pikachu sighed.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Ash agreed.  
  
The two sat down trying to dry off.  
  
"I wonder how Misty and Brock are doing," Ash worried.  
  
"Pika-pi-pika (I don't know...)," Pikachu said.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Whew, I'm glad we found a Pokemon Center before we got creamed by that storm," Brock said with relief.  
  
"Cro-bat-bat (Yeah, me too)," Crobat said happily.  
  
Brock's face flushed. "N-Nurse Joooy! "  
  
He got up and followed Nurse Joy who was walking across the building. He grabbed her hands.  
  
"And what is a beautiful lady doing on this stormy day? You should be taking a rest since there will probably be no patients coming around. And shall we have a cup of tea to get to know each other?" Brock drooled.  
  
NARR: hmmm....I wonder how far this'll go without Misty to grab his ear and drag him off...hehe.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Misty slowly opened her eyes. It took a while for them to adjust, and once they did, she then sat up quickly. She realized she wasn't out in the storm anymore (which was still going about fiercly), but now she was as it seemed to be a dimly lighted up cave.  
  
(How did I get here? )  
  
She gasped."Where's Togepi?"  
  
The young girl got up and walked around the light brown-covered cave.  
  
"Togepi? Where are you?" her voice echoed off the walls.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh no! Togepi!" Misty said crying, worring if her baby Pokemon was lost in this mysterious cave and if something bad happened to her.  
  
Narr: I don't know if Togepi's a boy or girl, but I'm makin' it a girl. k? k.  
  
She kept walking around, getting deeper and deeper in the cave.  
  
Then she thought she heard something behind her. Misty turned around.  
  
Nothing there.  
  
She was still walking with her head turned back and.......... WAM!  
  
She fell on the ground and saw who she ran into.  
  
"Ash?!" Misty cried.  
  
"Misty? How'd you get here?" Ash asked, who was also on the ground.  
  
Pikachu leaped on her lap."Pikachupi (Misty!)" Pikachu said joyfully.  
  
Misty patted Pikachu's head.  
  
"I have NO idea how I got here. Togepi and I were walking on the road, then that vicious storm came along. It was so fierce, it lifted me and Togepi off the ground and then we flew a few feet, landing hard back on the ground, and it knocked us out unconsious. Then I woke up and found that I was in this cave...and now Togepi's gone!" Misty put her hands on her face and started to cry again.  
  
"Ah, man," Ash grieved. He came closer to Misty and hugged her. So did Pikachu.  
  
"C'mon,"Ash said, getting up and holding out his hand."Let's go find Togepi."  
  
Misty smiled and Ash helped her up."Thanks."  
  
(Pikachu's thought- hehe, it's so obvious. Ash has the hots for Misty, no doubt. I wish they'd get together, it'd be so cute).  
  
Pikachu smiled at the thought.  
  
" I hope we find her," Misty still had a depressed look on her face.  
  
"Pikachupika-ka-pika-pika-cha-chapi-ka-chu (Don't worry. We need Togepi and we won't rest until we find her)," Pikachu told her encouragingly.  
  
"Hehe, thanks Pikachu," Misty said, hugging him.  
The three walked on farther into the cave, heads turning left and right, hoping Togepi would appear.  
  
"I wonder how you got in this cave,"Ash said, looking out in space."I mean, you were unconsious on the ground out there, and now you're suddenly in this cave. Maybe someone took you in here. And if so, they COULD have Togepi."  
  
Misty frowned."Well, if someone does have her, they better take good care of her."  
  
He put his arm around her shoulders."Don't worry, Togepi will be ok."  
  
She looked at him and smiled warmly."Thanks Ash." (Oh my gosh, man HE'S SOO HOT! I wish this would last forever!!!)  
  
Narr: Corny? Yeah, I know, but oh well. ~shrugs~  
  
The yellow electric Pokemon grinned. (Pikachu's thought- Awwwwww....)  
  
They kept on walking in the cave until....  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
Ash, Misty and Pikachu fell down into a hole that curved and turned...like a slide, that led them deeper underground the cave, getting more lost.  
  
"OOOOOOW!" they yelped in unison when they landed on the ground below.  
  
"Hmmm, that was...er, fun,"Misty said sarcastically.  
  
Ash and Pikachu chuckled.  
  
They got up and looked at their surroundings.  
  
They walked for a while until they came upon a cliff and stopped. Down below was a small pool...or underground lake, as you can say. The water was crystal clear.  
  
"Wow, I wonder if there's any water Pokemon in there," Misty said happily.  
  
"Maybe," Ash replied. (Dang she's hot)  
  
Narr: hehehehe! :)  
  
Misty climed down the ledge and stood by the lake, with Ash and Pikachu following her.  
  
Ash, Misty and Pikachu were standing in front of the underground lake looking in for any water Pokemon. Until.............  
  
Some huge shadow came shooting out of the water, overlooking them. The shadow roared loudly, filling the cave.  
  
The three trembled and held on to each other tight..... 


	4. Too Much Conflict

Yeah, even though there's no more Misty in the episodes, it's all good. ^_~ Welp, I've changed my name from Daring Warrior to Cheetah Warrior. hehe. Don't ask why. It just happened....ok, l8ter peeps! ~Cheetah Warrior~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The huge shadow roared loudly again. Then they saw what it was as it came out of the darkness...  
  
It was a blueish- green Pokemon with orangish - yellow flames on it's back. It was so beautiful. The colors were really blended in and it could take your breath away. And it looked so strong and so stable. Those eyes could stare right through you...  
  
"Woah! What's this Pokemon?" Ash cried. He pulled out his Pokedex.  
  
Slayma, the fire-water Pokemon. More information for this Pokemon is temporarily unavailable. The Dexter reported.  
  
"What?! How can there be a Pokemon that's fire AND water? It's impossible, fire's week against water," Misty twitched.  
  
"I dunno....well, remember that Rhydon near by that lake a few weeks ago? It swims in the water, so..." Ash started.  
  
"Well, that Rhydon worked itself to be able to take those attacks...this Slayma was born like that! That's just too weird!" Misty retorted.  
  
ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAR! The creature growled again. It started to spin around really fast, making a tornado.  
  
Ash, Misty and Pikachu screamed. They were lifted in the air, holding onto each other tight.  
  
Narr: Remember that episode when that S.S. Anne ship wrecked and Ash and Co. (plus Team Rocket) were out in the ocean? The Gyarados used dragon rage and Ash & Co. held on to each other tight while spinning in a circle.Yeah, that's what's happening again w/ Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, except a little different.  
  
~~~A few moments later.....~~~  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes which didn't take long for them to adjust. He sat up and looked around. He saw Misty, Team Rocket {Narr: how'd they get in the scene? oh well. Ash didn't care, he knows that they are somehow always with them, even in weird situations. Scary huh?}, and.........the expression on his face changed quickly.  
  
"Pikachu? Where are you?! PIKACHU!" Ash shouted.  
  
Misty woke up and saw Ash pacing around the small area of the cave and smiled. (He's so cute). Then she frowned when he heard him calling out Pikachu's name.  
  
"PIKACHU?! PIKACHU!!!!" tears started to form in his brown eyes.  
  
(Oh no, not Pikachu.)  
  
"Hey, will ya shut-up? We're tyin to sleep here!" Meowth growled angrily while half asleep.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP! PIKACHU'S MISSING AND WE DON'T NEED YOUR SORRY FACES TO TELL US WHAT TO DO!" Misy yelled at the cat-Pokemon.  
  
(Wow...~drools~ She's so caring, and hot when she's mad....)  
  
Narr: needless to say, yep that was corny too. ;)  
  
Ash got out of his daze. "Yeah, so go away and be off with your useless wantings for happiness."  
  
Jessie and James also woke up, just right after hearing Meowth's complaints, and hearing the 'twirps' insults.  
  
"HEY! AT LEAST WE HAVE GOOD SENSE OF PRIDE!" Jessie screeched."Oh yeah...."  
  
"Prepare fro trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devestation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!"  
  
Ash motioned for Misty to follow him and she did. They started walking towards an opening of the cave that lead them to another area, wanting to get away from the rest of their motto.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" James asked angrily.  
  
"Why do you care? Pikachu's not here. And I'm sick of your motto," Ash called back still walking away from them.  
  
"Grrr...."Jessie said trying to ignore the motto insult. "Well, so? What if Pikachu's not here? We can just have your other Pokemon then!" Jesse took out her Pokeball.  
  
"GO ARBOK!" she called.  
  
"GO VICTREEBELL!" James called.  
  
"VIIIIIIII!" Victreebell squealed. It almost ate James.  
  
Narr: ewww....  
  
James finally got out of Victreebell and saw the 'twirps' with Bayleef and Staru.  
  
"Bayleef! Use your razorleaf!" Ash called.  
  
"Baaaaa-leaf!" Bayleaf said while using the attack.  
  
Team Rocket yelped in pain.  
  
"Staru! Use swift!" Misty called.  
  
Once again, Team rocket yelped in pain.  
  
"Arbok! Poison sting!" Jessie said.  
  
"Weezing! Sludge attack!" James also said.  
  
"Bayleef!"  
  
"Heyaha!"  
  
The two Pokemon were hit by the enimies' attacks.  
  
"Bayleef!" Ash cried, seeing his Pokemon was attacked by poison sting.  
  
"Staru!" Misty grieved.  
  
Bayleef and Staru got up strongly.  
  
"Yeah!" the preteens said in unison.  
  
"Ok, Bayleef, use vine whip!" Ash called again.  
  
Team Rocket was flung against a wall.  
  
"Alright Staru! Finish it off with a water gun!" Misty pointed.  
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they called, after making a hole in the cave's ceiling.  
  
Narr: The cave's pretty huge, so Team Rocket hadn't exactly flew out of it yet...they are still there.... -_-  
  
"James! Meowth! You dimwits! You've could've done better!" Jessie complained.  
  
"So could you!" the two shouted back.  
  
They went their seperate ways.  
  
Narr: hmmmm......  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Brock sat at the bench of the Pokemon Center in Mahogany Town.  
  
"I wonder where those two are...." he said.  
  
Here come's Nurse Joy.  
  
Narr: oh brother. Well, back to Misty and Ash.  
  
"Ash! I'm tired! I know we need to find Pikachu, not to mention Togepi," she said frowning more,"but we need to rest. We can't keep on going and going like this."  
  
"YES WE CAN! STOP BEING A BABY AND LET'S KEEP ON MOVIN'!" Ash shouted at her.  
  
Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Hey! I miss Pikachu too, but it would be a better chance to find them if we rest alittle. That, or collapse!" Misty sobered.  
  
Ash looked at her sympathetically. (Oh crap. I made her cry. stupid stupid stupid! Now she'll never like me, and worse, I HATE seeing her sad.)  
  
Ash put his arm around the crying girl. "I'm sorry Mist. Let's rest," he said sweetly.  
  
She smiled at him and nodded.  
  
The both layed down next to each other and fell asleep with smiles on their faces. 


	5. And We're Gone

Thank you all once again for the reviews, especially all those compliments...they make me so happy. ^_^ I never thought I would actually do good on a story. I though I reeked at writing them. This chapter is short, but there's 3 more chapters after this. I've already have this story typed, I'm just makin' you all wait to read the whole thing. hehe. ^_~ If you want to see the whole story now, go to www.thepokemontower.com and look under 'Daring Warrior'....it's got the whole document. Thanx again you all! ~Cheetah Warrior~ God loves you!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
Misty was awoken by feeling Ash stirring by her side. She opened her aqua eyes and looked over at him and smiled. He had his arms around her waist with the most peaceful face she has ever saw on his face.  
  
She buried her face in his hair. (Dang his hair smells good).  
  
"I wuav oo missy," she heard him mumble.  
  
He was still asleep. (Huh, it sounds like he said...I love you Misty?! yeah right. I only wish...)  
  
Misty frowned. She hoped so much for her and Ash to be together. (I mean, he is the one....isn't he? Ah, he probably doesn't feel the same ). She knew she had to get him to let go of her or else, when he was to wake up, he'd embarrased and probably, maybe, get mad at her.  
  
She hesitated a moment and then shifted to the right. That made it worse. He only gripped her more tightly.  
  
(This isn't going to work) she sighed.  
  
A few moments passed by, and finally, Ash twitched a little and opened his eyes to see a beautiful 'princess' at his side. He smiled, but not for long when he noticed her eyes were open, looking up to the ceiling of the cave. His face flushed in embarrassment and soon got more red when...  
  
"Oh hey Ash. Did you have a good rest?" Misty tried to sound innocent.  
  
"Uh...y-yeah," he stuttered.  
  
"Why is your face so red?" she asked, even though she knew what it was.  
  
"Uh...nothin'....it's just hot around here," he made an excuse.  
  
"Oh, ok," Misty turned her head around and grinned. (hehe, that was fun)  
  
"Um, let's go and look for Pikachu and Togepi again," Ash said while getting his cap of the ground and putting it on his head.  
  
"Yeah let's go," she agreed.  
  
They walked into more pathways in the dim-lighted cave but it lead them to nowhere, just more lost.  
  
"This isn't working out, they could be on the other side of the cave," Misty implied.  
  
"Let's just keep on going, you don't need to start thinking negative," Ash looked at her.  
  
"I wasn't," she said.  
  
FOUR HOURS PASSED....  
  
"Can't we take a break? I'm getting so tired," Misty whined.  
  
"Again?" Ash asked folding his arms.  
  
"We've been walking for four hours, what do you expect?" she sighed.  
  
"I expect we keep on walking to find them because they could be in trouble. Misty, I know you can go on a little longer, don't start this again," he said.  
  
"Ash, I'm about to collapse! Let's stop just for a sec!" she shouted.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well, I'm going to so go on without me," Misty sat down.  
  
"That is so pathetic, I'm sure your not that weak," he stopped and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not weak, WHO would walk non-stop for four hours? I'm sure you're a little tired," she said getting annoyed.  
  
"No I'm not, there are many people who would walk this long without stopping."  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"Uh, yes!"  
  
"Ash, you think you know it all, don't you? I have never heard of someone keep going like this," she remarked.  
  
"Just shutup..I'm going on and walking because I actually CARE for my Pokemon," he snorted, immediately regretting what he was saying.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I CARE FOR TOGEPI MORE THAT ANYONE COULD UNDERSTAND!!!" she shouted in his face with tears forming in her eyes."DON'T EVER SAY THAT ASH KETCHUM, THAT REALLY HURTS!"  
  
"Sorry. C'mon, I know you can go on just a little longer, I know your strong," he encouraged.  
  
"Ash..." Misty started.  
  
He looked at her for a while and felt a burden on his back. (Why do I keep pushing her like this?)  
  
"Ok, we'll stop for a minute," he sat down.  
  
"Thanks," she layed on the floor.  
  
But it wasn't a long rest until...  
  
The cave shook fiercly.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!" the boy and girl yelled.  
  
The ground cracked under them and split.  
  
Their voices echoed the caves as they fell.....  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	6. We're Never Gonna Get Out of Here

CHAPTER 6:  
  
Ash groaned as he opened his eyes to see himself lying in a crystal-blue area surrounding him.  
  
"Wha? Where am I?" he wondered. He sat up and looked around him. (Am I still in the cave? This is weird. I've never heard of a cave that was this color.)  
  
Next to him, was a crystal-blue colored Lugia who was sound asleep. This was rare, because most Lugias' are just blue and white, but this one had a different tone to it.  
  
(Wow, this is an awesome lookin' Lugia. I wonder if it helped me out as I was falling...)  
  
Ash stood up, and was about to catch it, but then he remembered Misty. (Oh no! Where's Misty?!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ok, I don't think Ash and Misty are coming soon, we should go out and look for them, Crobat," Brock suggested.  
  
"Cro-bat-bat (Alrighty then Brock!)," Crobat agreed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Back to Ash)  
  
He searched all over the wide area. No sign of her. Then he saw dark figures in a dark corner of the cave. He walked over to where his eyes captured to, and saw another bird Pokemon (Ho-oh) and Misty beside it. They were both asleep.  
  
Ash walked over to where Misty was and sighed. (Thank you God, she's alive)  
  
He bent over and saw that she had no signs of injuries and no bruises, so he was even more relieved. He shook her lightly and called her name.  
  
"Misty? Hey, Mist, wake up."  
  
She moaned a little and slowly opened her aqua eyes.  
  
"A-Ash? What happened?" she croaked.  
  
"Remember, we fell when the ground cracked and broke in," he answered.  
  
"Oh yeah.... How did we survive?" she sat up.  
  
"I think these Pokemon,"he started out and pointed to Ho-oh and Lugia,"saved us as we were falling."  
  
"Wow. But where are we?" Misty asked.  
  
"I have no clue. We still may be in the cave, but I dunno," Ash replied."But I'm glad you're ok, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
(A/N: It's going to get mushy, lol. ^_~)  
  
"You could do many things without me. You could have less burden on your back, knowing I'm always picking on you and starting fights with you, beating you with my mallot all the time. You wouldn't be in this position right now if it wasn't for me. I shouldn't made that bet," she frowned, looking down.  
  
"Misty, you are no burden on my back. And we all made that bet. Anyway, I came up with the 'if we win, you'll travel to Mahogany Town alone since you think you always know your way around' part. It's my fault on that," Ash looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm always bugging you about being lost all the time, it's my fault,"Misty said.  
  
"No, it isn't," he fought back.  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No it isn't!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No...ah nevermind. We're arguing again, I'm not gettin' into it," he sighed.  
  
"See, here we go again. As I told you, I'm always starting the arguements, so you're better off without me,"her eyes started to get teary,"Maybe I should leave you after we get out of here."  
  
"NO! Don't!"he shouted as he grabbed her shoulders w/ both hands."Misty, admit it, we both start the arguements, it's not just you."  
  
"Yeah, but..." she started.  
  
"No buts,"he finished it off.  
  
"Ok," Misty smiled and hugged him."You're the best friend anyone could ever wish for."  
  
Ash blushed."Nah..."  
  
"Yeah," she looked sweetly at him.  
  
"But you're even better," he stated.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes infinity. No take backs," he grinned.  
  
She blushed as she stared into his chocolate-brown eyes. He stared back. (She's so beautiful, I don't see how in the heck she got that pretty. But really, I prefer the personality. She's so sweet, and smart....maybe I should tell her now.)  
  
He remembers back before his journey started when his Mom said,"If you ever find someone you truly love, go for it. If you don't soon, she might go away to someone else. If you really love her, tell her, no matter what the chances are of her turning you down. It shows that you truly care."  
  
(I'll tell her now....)  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Well, how did you all like it? I know I'm always making bad grammar mistakes and everything peoples but it's ok. As long as you understand what you're reading, if you don't, plz tell me. Ch.7 will be up before you know it! l8ter!!!! ~Cheetah Warrior~ 


	7. Trouble With Slayma

CHAPTER 7:  
  
"Hey, Mist, I need to tell you something," Ash said nervously.  
  
"What?" Misty responded.  
  
He cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I...."  
  
Then they heard a loud rumble that was within the cave. Soon, the cave was shaking fiercely.  
  
(Ash - Man! Why me?)  
  
This was unbelievable; the cave shook so much that it knocked the two off their feet. Then.......  
  
ROOOOOAAAAAR! ................Slayma appeared once again, like before.  
  
Misty screamed and held on to Ash's sleeve. "ASH!"  
  
(A/N: Sorry peeps but all of Ash's Pokemon are at Oak's lab, so Ash can't battle it..hehe, maybe I should've said that earlier.)  
  
He helped her up to her feet and said,"C'mon, let's find a way out of here."  
  
They ran a few feet out of the way until the fire-water Pokemon caught up and stood on its four legs right in front of them..... It looked at the two with piercing eyes.  
  
It seemed as if the world stopped around them. Like everything has frozen. It was just Ash, Misty and Slayma. All they did was stare, like they were in a zone.......  
  
Ash and Misty heard a soft, but low growl coming from the Pokemon. It dug its heels in the ground, preparing to attack.  
  
Ash got in fron of Misty and said,"Please don't attack us!"  
  
[Get out of here. This is my home, GO AWAY NOOOW!!!]  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Misty asked.  
  
Slayma was speaking into their minds. It took a while for it to register to their heads.  
  
[GET OUT!]  
  
Ash, finally figuring out what the voice was from said,"We don't know the way out, we got lost in here...and we didn't know it was your home so calm down!"  
  
[I don't care if you knew if this was my home or not.....GET OUT!]  
  
Misty got out from behind Ash, "Hey! Don't be that rude! We're sorry for disturbing you, but it doesn't mean you should wear that bad attitude!"  
  
The creature growled louder and lunged at her. She fell on the ground with Slayma on top of her, showing its sharp teeth at her. Its claws started to cling on to her shirt, reaching her skin.....  
  
Misty held her breath and closed her eyes........  
  
Then......nothing. She actually felt the weight of the Pokemon off her stomach. Ash had pushed the Pokemon off of her and said,"Stay off of her!" No one hurts Misty, not when Ash is around.  
  
ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR! It roared. Slayma started glowing. It had a half red and half blue light surrounding it.  
  
Not realizing it, Misty got up and grabbed ahold of Ash's hand and he responded by squeezing her hand tightly.  
  
Slayma's glow got bigger and bigger until the whole cave trembled....  
  
Ash and Misty were now in a tight embrace as they were watching the tempered Pokemon's rage...........................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Hey Officer Jenny!" Brock exclaimed."There's a cave! Maybe they're in there."  
  
"Ok, let's check it out," Jenny replied.  
  
Brock decided to get Officer Jenny to help him (and Crobat) out with finding his two friends. It took a while for them to start off for the investigation because, well, you know how Brock is around pretty women, especially Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. (A/N: hehe)  
  
They entered the cave, hoping Ash and Misty are still alive...................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Ash and Misty.....  
  
Misty awoken to feel her body sore. She looked around and realized that she was not in a crystal-blue area anymore. It looked like it was a normal-cave again...brown, rocky walls around her. It was such a big blur as to what had happened.....  
  
::Flashback::  
  
ROOOOOAAAAAR! ................Slayma appeared once again, like before.  
  
Misty screamed and held on to Ash's sleeve. "ASH!"  
  
(A/N: Sorry peeps but all of Ash's Pokemon are at Oak's lab, so Ash can't battle it..hehe, maybe I should've said that earlier.)  
  
He helped her up to her feet and said,"C'mon, let's find a way out of here."  
  
They ran a few feet out of the way until the fire-water Pokemon caught up and stood on its four legs right in front of them..... It looked at the two with piercing eyes.  
  
It seemed as if the world stopped around them. Like everything has frozen. It was just Ash, Misty and Slayma. All they did was stare, like they were in a zone.......  
  
Ash and Misty heard a soft, but low growl coming from the Pokemon. It dug its heels in the ground, preparing to attack.  
  
Ash got in fron of Misty and said,"Please don't attack us!"  
  
[Get out of here. This is my home, GO AWAY NOOOW!!!]  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Misty asked.  
  
Slayma was speaking into their minds. It took a while for it to register to their heads.  
  
[GET OUT!]  
  
Ash, finally figuring out what the voice was from said,"We don't know the way out, we got lost in here...and we didn't know it was your home so calm down!"  
  
[I don't care if you knew if this was my home or not.....GET OUT!]  
  
Misty got out from behind Ash, "Hey! Don't be that rude! We're sorry for disturbing you, but it doesn't mean you should wear that bad attitude!"  
  
The creature growled louder and lunged at her. She fell on the ground with Slayma on top of her, showing its sharp teeth at her. Its claws started to cling on to her shirt, reaching her skin.....  
  
Misty held her breath and closed her eyes........  
  
Then......nothing. She actually felt the weight of the Pokemon off her stomach. Ash had pushed the Pokemon off of her and said,"Stay off of her!" No one hurts Misty, not when Ash is around.  
  
ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR! It roared. Slayma started glowing. It had a half red and half blue light surrounding it.  
  
Not realizing it, Misty got up and grabbed ahold of Ash's hand and he responded by squeezing her hand tightly.  
  
Slayma's glow got bigger and bigger until the whole cave trembled....  
  
Ash and Misty were now in a tight embrace as they were watching the tempered Pokemon's rage...........................  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
Misty now remembers what had happened. Slayma used its amazing attack on them, and now they are...somewhere else in the cave. (A/N: No matter what happens, they can't get out of the cave, eh? Scary... -_-)  
  
With pain, she slowly turned her head to see if Ash was there beside her. Thank God he was. He was sleeping peacefully, but he didn't look like he was in a good shape. He had bruises all over him, cuts, and his arm looked dislocated. She was about to cry at what she saw....the one she loves, is in bad condition.  
  
Misty loved Ash ever since the day she met him. At first, she thought he was just some annoying trainer, but after a few hours of talking to him, she realized how much she liked him. It was weird for her. She never felt that way about a guy before. In her childhood, she had a lot of boys who she were friends with, but she never had feelings for them like she had Ash. It was strong feelings, it scared her sometimes. She's about to the point where she believes that Ash doesn't feel the same, and never will. But she stays with him. No one could ever understand how much she loves him.......(Ash feels the same way, but she doesn't know it).  
  
Misty hated to see Ash like that. She groaned as she sat herself up, then scooted herself by the black-haired boy.  
  
She formed a slight frown and sighed as she carrassed his cheek with her hand. (I love you so much Ash. I want so bad for you to feel the same..)  
  
Togepi flashed back to her mind. Tears started swelling up in her eyes. The red-head girl covered her hands over her face and started to cry harder. (What if Togepi's.....dead? Oh crap, I can't think of that stuff, it may not be true, but I miss her....). She continued to let the tears flow down her face.  
  
Ash stirred as he opened his eyes. It took a while for him to realize what's happening and when he did (even though it pains to do this since he's injured), he slowly sat up and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Mist. What's wrong?" he asked sadly. He hated so much to see Misty cry. It feels like his heart was being stabbed with a knife.  
  
Misty looked over at Ash and said,"Togepi....what if its dead? What if I never find her again? I'm so scared." She trembled as she kept on crying.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a feeling that they are just fine, let's keep on looking for them, ok?" he told her sweetly.  
  
She smiled."Ok."  
  
They both got up and started walking again, hoping to find their dearest Pokemon......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once again, sorry peeps for the lack of good grammar and spelling. I'm just not good with that stuff...*shrugs* -_- Welp, how did ya like this chapter? This story's a little different than what I put on the Pokemon Tower...I edited it more here. ok? k. Just lettin' ya all know. So what's up everyone? It's been stormin' bad over here. A lot of hailing and rain. It waz crazy! Anyways, last and final chapter up soon...l8ter! p.s....if ya all ever want to talk to me, e-mail me or talk to me on yahoo sn: an_individual_07... or on msn sn: hansonfan98@msn.com ..buh-bye! ~Cheetah Warrior~ 


	8. Finally! Confession!

Hey, what's up ppl? I'm freaked out on all this War on Iraq over here in the U.S. I know we'll kick their butts but you know, I just don't like war...and I don't like Saddam Hussien. But, ok, review on this! This is the last chapter. Oh and once again, I'm gonna change my name...for the last time...Blue Flamed Cheetah. LOL! I'm retarded. ok, l8ter peeps! ~Blue Flamed Cheetah~ ^_^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Still, in hours of searching, Ash and Misty were in no luck in finding Pikachu nor Togepi.  
  
"Ash, where could they be? We've been looking and looking.....I'm so scared,"Misty trembled.  
  
"It's ok, Mist. I'm sure they're around here,"Ash reassured her.  
  
"I wonder if they found their way out of the cave...."she said.  
  
"I dunno. Let's just keep on going,"Ash said.  
  
"Ok," she smiled. She loves how he's so confident and brave. It makes him more attractive to her.  
  
They kept on going until they walked into another area with a beautiful lake in the middle, with an ice-fountain in the middle that was shooting water up in the air. It was magnificent to their eyes.  
  
"Wow, Ash! Look at that! Isn't it beautiful?"Misty awed.  
  
"Yeah,"Ash replied. (Beautiful...just like you)  
  
"Let's make a wish," she turned to him and smiled.  
  
"A wish?" he asked. He thought it was kind of weird, because he didn't think this fountain would grant wishes.  
  
"Yeah, c'mon let's just try, one wish, 100 wishes, just make one,"Misty pleaded.  
  
"Ok,"he gave in. It was worth a shot. And he knew exactly what he would wish for.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (With Brock and Officer Jenny)  
  
"Man, this cave is deep, we may never find them here Officer Jenny,"Brock said while walking through the cave.  
  
"Yeah, but a good police investigation requires to never give up so let's keep on movin',"Jenny carried on.  
  
"Anything for you my lovely," Brock cooed.  
  
Officer Jenny just rolled her eyes. (Oh brother)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (With Ash and Misty)  
  
The two opened their eyes after making their wish(es) and sighed.  
  
"Made your wish?" Ash asked Misty.  
  
"Yes, I did, you?" she also asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
There was a long pause between them as they looked back onto the lake.  
  
(I wonder what he wished for....)  
  
(I wonder what she wished for...)  
  
The lake sparkled even more as their thoughts became more complex.  
  
(Should I tell her what I wished for?)  
  
(Should I tell him what I wished for? I love him so much, maybe this is it....)  
  
Ash once again, looked back on what his mother said before he left on his journey:  
  
"If you ever find someone you truly love, go for it. If you don't soon, she might go away to someone else. If you really love her, tell her, no matter what the chances are of her turning you down. It shows that you truly care."  
  
He smiled. He used to think that he was too young to be hearing that from his mom back then, but now it made more sense.  
  
"Why are you telling me that now, Mom? I'm not even 18 yet!" Ash had said as a response to his mom's wise words.  
  
"Because I met your father while I was on my journey....you could meet your future wife while on your journey," Delia replied.  
  
It seemed like his mom knew he would find his special girl while on the journey. That relaxed him more.  
  
"Ewww, girls are gross Mom," he had said.  
  
"It's just a piece of advice that I want you to remember for the rest of your life, ok?" his mom smiled warmly.  
  
"Okaaay," Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
Now he knew why his mom told him that before he left his home. He knew it was the time to tell her...........  
  
"So, what did you wish for?" he asked, trying to lead in his 'plan to get Misty'.  
  
She hesitated. (I can't tell him...he'll reject me....I just won't tell him the WHOLE wish....)  
  
Misty had wished for his love and to get Togepi and Pikachu back....but she was just gonna say that she wished to find the Pokemon.  
  
"I wished that we would find Pikachu and Togepi," she said bluntly.  
  
Ash's hopes went down a little...but it wasn't going to stop him. He had to tell her.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Misty turned to him.  
  
"I also wished that we would find Togepi and Pikachu," was all he told her. He thought he had a lot of confidence, but his voice wouldn't make any more sound. That fear in the pit of his stomach kept him from telling her what else that was in his desire in his wish....  
  
"Oh,"she was also disappointed."Do you think that wishes could come true?"  
  
"If you ever find someone you truly love, go for it."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Ash replied.  
  
"Me too," Misty said.  
  
"If you really love her, tell her, no matter what the chances are of her turning you down."  
  
Ash continued to stare at the lake, then he looked over at Misty.  
  
"It shows that you truly care........."  
  
He couldn't take it anymore."That wasn't all I wished for."  
  
"Well, what else did you wish for?" her hopes raised again.  
  
"I wished for your love," he said. With that, he put his hand on the side of her face and brung their faces closer until their lips met in a sweet, but short passionate kiss.  
  
He released her from the kiss and said softly,"I love you, and I always will."  
  
Tears started rolling down her face."Oh my gosh, you don't know how long I've been wanting to hear that! I love you too Ash!" She smiled as she put her left arm around his neck and pulled him into another kiss, but she kissed him harder this time, and he responded the same way. It lasted for a long time, but then they released as they were breathing deeply for air. They smiled and knew their lives were complete. Even the title of Pokemon Master would NEVER EVER compete with this. This was much better to him. Or even having the title of Greatest Water Pokemon Master for Misty, couldn't even compare to this.  
  
"I love you," they both said together and they hugged each other tightly.  
  
"Let's keep on looking for Togepi and Pikachu,"Misty said with the smile, unfading.  
  
"Ok," he said while holding her hand. He kissed her on the cheek and they started walking again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 3 more hours later......  
  
They were still holding hands with smiles on their faces, and walking until.....  
  
"Pikapi!"  
  
"Togebrrrrriiiii!"  
  
"Huh?" Ash and Misty chorused.  
  
Togepi and Pikachu saw Ash and Misty from behind a rock and ran up to them in their arms (A/N: Well...Togepi waddled then reached up its arms for Misty...hehe).  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash cried.  
  
"Togepi!" Misty also cried.  
  
They hugged their Pokemon and they hugged back.  
  
"How did you all get this deep in the cave?" Ash asked Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu-ka-PIKA-pi. Pi-chu-pika-pika-chu-pika...pika-cha-ka-cha-pika(I have NO clue. After what that Slayma did....I don't know.),"Pikachu answered.  
  
"Togepi?" Misty asked.  
  
"Toge-togep-bri-togepi-toge-to. Toge-to-bri-toge-brriiii-toge-toge-briii(I don't know either Mommy. I just woke from the storm and I was somewhere around here)," Togepi said.  
  
"That's weird," Misty said.  
  
"Yeah," Ash nodded.  
  
"Chu-pika-cha-pika-pi-pika-chu-pi (Were you all looking for us this whole time)?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Yup," Ash smiled.  
  
"Pika-pika-chu-pika-pika-cha-ka-pika-chu (And what's with the holding hands thing?)" Pikachu grinned at Ash slyly.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Ash chuckled.  
  
"Pi-chu-pika-cha-ka-cha-ka (That you two are together)?" Pikachu guessed. It was kind of obvious though.  
  
"Yup, she's my baby now," Ash smiled and hugged on Misty and kissed her on the cheek. Misty blushed and hugged back.  
  
"Pikaaaa-chu-pika (Awwww, how cute)," Pikachu teased.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
(From the distance....)  
  
"Ash! Misty! Over here!" Brock called out to them.  
  
"Brock!" they yelled in unison.  
  
They ran over to each other and slapped high-five.  
  
"Hey, how'd you find us?" Misty asked.  
  
"We left to find you all yesterday, and we came upon this cave and thought you all may have come in here 'cos of the storm a few days ago, and then you got lost...am I right?" Brock asked.  
  
"Right.....wait a sec.....YESTERDAY?! You left to go and find us yesterday? It took us forever before we got this far in the cave!" Ash cried.  
  
"We must've found a shortcut then,"Officer Jenny told them."So, what happened this whole time while you all were in here?"  
  
The couple (Ash and Misty) explained the whole story. Except for the part where they got together....hehe. That's until later. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(2 days later at Mahogany Town at the Pokemon Center)  
  
(A/N: Brock still doesn't know about Ash and Misty yet...)  
  
"I love your eyes, those majestic eyes," Ash awed while looking at his girlfriend's eyes.  
  
"Aww, thanx sweety, but I like your eyes better,"Misty blushed.  
  
"Your's better," Ash fought back.  
  
"No your's!"  
  
"No your's!"  
  
A few minutes later.....  
  
They were finally done arguing...sheesh. -_-  
  
"Hey, let's just finally let Brock know that we're going out now,"Misty said."I want to see what he says...plus, he'll find out soon or later anyways."  
  
"Ok..... how about we make out?" Ash said slowly with a wide grin.  
  
Brock was over at the desk talking to Nurse Joy (plus, having a beating from her ~_^).  
  
"Ok,"she grinned back.  
  
They put their arms around each other, with Misty's left leg over Ash's right leg and they were in action!  
  
Brock rubbed his face from the smack and turned to see Ash and Misty making out on the bench.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!"Brock exclaimed as he walked over to the two love birds.  
  
Yup, it was his friends, Ash and Misty. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him. (What in the heck)  
  
His mouth was still opened, watching them kissing each other and rubbing each others' backs.  
  
"Hey, since when did you two get together?" Brock asked, poking at their shoulders.  
  
Ash and Misty released and said,"While we were in the cave."  
  
"Why didn't you all tell me?" Brock put his hands on his sides.  
  
"Why didn't you ever ask?" Ash snapped back while laughing.  
  
Brock started laughing too."Wait a minute.....how come you got a girlfriend before me? AAAAH!" Brock put his hands on the sides of his head ran out of the building and went to......um, I don't know but he'll be ok, I think.  
  
"Uhhhhh..." Ash and Misty looked at each other.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Finally! I'm done! So....how did you all like the story? Good, bad, ok...?I'll probably make a sequel to this or just write a completely different story soon, so, I'll catch you all l8ter. Rawk on! ~Blue Flamed Cheetah~ 


End file.
